


Better Than Pizza

by basednoiz



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blow Jobs, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, pizza delivery au, things like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basednoiz/pseuds/basednoiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting a shy boy named Aoba on a delivery, Noiz decides he wants to suck his dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request! I didn't read it before posting so um oops

Boredom wound Noiz working at his favorite, or as he called it: the-best-pizza-you'll-ever-eat pizza junction. His opinion that it was the best was totally biased. It was a rather cheap, pedestrian shop in the middle of the cracked out part of town. The shop reflected the quality of the pizza: cheap and average. 

His favorite part of the job was the 3 free, guaranteed custom made pizzas a week (another reason why he took the job). He felt oddly pleased wearing the hat and t-shirt combo. 

He wasn't the best delivery boy. 

It was Friday night and a Rhyme battled started in 30 minutes. Noiz was cemented to a shift, he soon became stressed that he wouldn't complete it in time. He only had one more pizza to deliver. 

He knocked in a bizarre rhythm across the top half of the door. As always, no one answered to the first knock. To show his annoyance, he rang the doorbell 3 long, dragged out times. The door remained closed. Okay seriously what the hell?

"Come get your fucking pizza already!" Noiz yelled. 

He caught glimpse of an upstairs window open, so naturally he turned and stared. 

A topless boy leaned over the edge, "sorry, I was peeing. I'll be right down."

Huh. 

In about 30 seconds, the front door flew open with a little too much anticipation. 

"1 small cheese for Aoba," Noiz paused and focused on trying to pronounce the last name, "ser..a..ga..ki?"

"Yup!" The shirtless boy smiled. 

"You're too happy,"

"Wait what?"

"For a person, you seem too happy,"

"That's just how I am?" The blue haired boys suddenly became self aware. 

"Sign here uh," he handed Aoba a pen. He watched the boy's muscles move as his arm moved. 

"Thank you!" Aoba's eyes gleamed as he claimed his pizza. 

"Like I said, too happy,"

"Is that a problem? Personally, I think the world needs more happy people. Living around a bunch of dull people is-"

"It's cute,"

Aoba's blush reached mid-torso. 

Noiz smirked.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The same door. That white door screamed at him. He knew what laid behind it; a friendly faced, blue haired, adorable boy named Aoba. 

He didn't want to knock, he just stood there staring at the box of pizza. I'm going to eat this, he smirked. 

He sat on the porch facing the door, opened the box, and took a slice. Eating a pizza that wasn't yours, while sitting on the customers step was weirdly satisfying. 

The front door opened, Noiz continued to chew the pizza in his mouth. 

Aoba just stared at him in bewilderment. 

"Hello Aoba," Noiz smiled like a child up at him. 

He sat across from Noiz; knees grazing against the blond's. 

"You're eating my pizza,"

"I'm hungry,"

"Didn't your parents teach you manners,"

"They didn't teach me anything,"

"You could have just asked," Aoba leaned his head in his fist. 

"Thought I'd help myself,"

"It's not polite,"

"Should I care?"

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

Aoba sighed and took a piece.

They sat in silence for a while, watching each other eat. For only a second meeting, the silence was comforting, like they've known each other for a long time. 

"You're really something else," Aoba observed, staring at his pizza. 

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, you're blunt," he looked at the ground beside him, "I don't know.."

"Ah," Noiz paused, "is that good?"

"In a way,"

Noiz couldn't wipe the grin off his face. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

His favorite thing to do was mix up Aoba's order. 

Today, he is getting an olive engulf cheese pizza, Noiz grinned. He recently learned Aoba compares olives to satan himself. The thought was cute in it's own way. 

He knocked at Aoba's door. Immediately there was an answer, A first!

"Pizza for Aoba-san!" Noiz winked. 

"You seem chipper," 

"Just in a good mood,"

"Oh," Aoba looked frustrated. 

"Here," Noiz handed him the pizza box, "on me."

"You don't have to,"

"I already did," he winked. 

\---------

Noiz sat in his car, waiting for Aoba to come running out to scold him. Okay, he was only still there because he had a normal cheese pizza for Aoba. 

He's not coming, Noiz sighed as he got out of the car. He lazily dragged his body to the front door. 

"Aoba, Aoba, Aoba," he called as he knocked. 

The door swung open, "Noiz you asshole! I bit into the pizza and got a mouth full of death! I'm going to need to drink bleach to get the taste out of my mouth,"

"That's not safe,"

"You fucking jerk!"

"Dirty words for a pretty mouth," he smirked. 

"Noiz,"

"Do you like doing dirty things with your mouth?" The smirk grew. 

"No!"

"Liar," Noiz leaned in closer, lowering his voice, "I can think of a few things I'd like to do to that mouth,"

"Pervert," he choked out. 

"Anyways, an olive free cheese pizza, I promise," Noiz handed the box to the red faced Aoba, "on me."

"I hope so,"

"You hope to be on me?"

"Fuck off," Aoba glared. 

"You love it," 

"Goodbye Noiz," he sighed. 

The door closed in his face as he chuckled.   
\-------------------------------------------------------

"Large pizza for Aoba," Noiz announced in a mock announcer's voice. 

"I didn't order a pizza,"

"I thought we could eat together again," he scratched his head, afraid of rejection. 

"Okay,"

Shock washed over him.

They sat on the porch, the same way as before. This moment was perfect in Noiz's eyes. He wanted Aoba all to himself. He wanted to kiss that smiling face. Aoba looked warm; Noiz wanted to feel him. 

A shaky sigh fell from his lips. 

"What is it?" Aoba looked up at him. 

"N-Nothing,"

"Did you just stutter?"

"No," Noiz blushed. 

"You're always so collected, seeing you flustered is..." Aoba's gaze turned loving, "cute."

"I'm not,"

"You're redder than this tomato sauce,"

"Don't compare me to sauce,"

Aoba giggled. 

He fucking giggled. Noiz swore his heart was going climb out threw his gaping mouth. 

"I have to go,"

"Wait don't leave," Aoba grabbed his wrist. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. 

"Bye," 

***********************************

Over the past few weeks Aoba has been ordering regularly. One time Aoba even invited him inside to eat with him and Tae. It might have been out of pity, since Noiz got into a fight on the way over. 

Ahhhh reminiscing about their short encounters always made him feel good. 

The phone shattered the soothing silence of the shop. 

"Hello,"

"I would like to order,"

"Obviously," Noiz sighed

"Uhhh,"

"What would you like?"

"1 medium veggie pizza OH and no olives, I repeat no olives!" 

"I got it no olives," he scribbled down the order, "name?" 

"Aoba Seragaki," he sounded quite confused, "I thought you'd be able to tell me just by my voice by now, Noiz,"

Noiz felt a blush creep up on his cheeks.   
"30 minutes or it's free right!" Aoba's laugh made his chest feel tight. 

A burning sensation sat lightly on his lips and tongue. 

"I want to suck your dick,"

"...."

The boy didn't answer. 

"Aoba?"

"G-G-goodbye, please Hurry," 

The line was cut off. He felt like Aoba was begging for him. He shook his head as the warm feeling rose in his stomach. 

\-------------------------

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

Knock. Knock. 

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

He was so eager. Tonight he'd make his move. If Aoba rejected him well then he'll have to deport himself from the planet. 

"Noiz?"

"A-Aoba,"

"Come inside," 

Noiz obeyed. 

He set the pizza on the coffee table, his heart racing. He took a step closer to the nervous boy. He was so confident, but now his knees shook as he tried to swallow panic filling his stomach. 

"Aoba,"

"Yeah?" He looked up. 

Noiz was not in control of his body at this point. He grabbed the boy's swinging arm and pulled him close.   
I can do it, he encouraged himself. 

He grabbed Aoba's face. His skin was so soft and warm. Aoba already had his eyes closed, waiting for Noiz's mouth. Aoba wanted it as much as him. He sighed in relief as he light kissed Aoba. 

He felt dizzy as Aoba kissed him back. His soft lips presses harder and harder against Noiz's. He swiped his tongue across the boy's bottom lip. Aoba's mouth opened, his tongue attacking the inside of Noiz's mouth. 

Noiz entwined his fingers into Aoba's hair, as Aoba slid his needy fingers under Noiz's shirt. 

Aoba abruptly pulled away and whispered into Noiz's ear, "let's go to the bedroom. You said you wanted to suck my dick right?"

A warmth grew between his legs. Aoba talking dirty was really, really hot. 

\------------------

Aoba pulled Noiz down on top of him. He pulled at the other boy's clothes, he wanted the barriers between him and Aoba removed. Noiz wanted to feel all of him. Aoba tore off his shirt, and then worked at undoing Noiz's pants as he removed his own shirt. 

Once they were only down to their boxers, Noiz began planting needy kisses all over Aoba's neck. 

"Nnnn," he moaned into the back of his hand "Ah!"

He sucked at the spot behind Aoba's ear. 

"Hnnng," 

"I like the sounds you're making," Noiz whispered then licked the shell of Aoba's ear. 

"Noiz,"

"Yes Aoba?"

"T-touch me,"

Need and want hit Noiz like a freight train. Noiz pulled off Aoba's boxers. Aoba let out a moan as the rim of them slid over his erection. 

Noiz kissed and sucked his inner thighs and hips, leaving Aoba begging to be touched. 

"What do you want me to do? I can't hear you," Noiz teased.

"Brat!"

"What was that?"

"Touch me or I'll do it myself!" He yelled. 

"You know, I wouldn't mind watching you please yourself," Noiz smirked. 

"Perver- Ah!" 

Aoba's hips twitched as Noiz poked his cock with his index finger. 

"Do you like that?"

"Yeah,"

Noiz placed his mouth over Aoba's cock and began to suck, moving his head up and down. 

"Ah! Noiz!" 

Hums escaped Noiz's mouth as he began to move faster. 

"Nnnn, don't stop," Aoba whined. 

Noiz wrapped his tongue round the head of Aoba's cock, letting his tongue ring drag. 

Aoba's moan filled his ears. Perfect. He dragged his teeth across the shaft. 

"Noooiz,"

"Noiz, I'm going-"

Noiz pulled his mouth off with a smack! Licking the corners of his mouth, which were dirtied by precum, "it tastes sweet,"

Aoba blushed and hid his face. He removed his boxers, and pressed his cock against the trembling blue haired wreck below him. 

He groaned. 

As he moved his hand back and forth against them both, his piercings dug and scratched at Aoba's cock, which left him dazed and dizzy. 

"Mmm Aoba," Noiz moaned against his neck. 

"Faster!" 

He rubbed the pad of his thumb against the slit of the boys cock. Aoba's back arched closing the gap between them. Noiz wrapped his arm around his waist to keep him close. 

Aoba planted needy kisses all over Noiz's face and neck.

"Does it feel, nnnngh, go-od?" Noiz pressed his hips down against Aoba, grinding against him. 

"Ye-ah! Yeah it fee-els really good!"

One of the blond's piercings pressed down under the head of Aoba's cock, He yelled out and tightly gripped his shoulders. 

"Noiz I'm going to- I'm going to- ah!"

"Come for me Aoba," Noiz said in a low, raspy voice. 

Almost immediately Aoba exploded into Noiz's handed while moaning out a stream of the blond's name. 

Noiz latched onto Aoba's mouth, reaching his limit. 

Aoba grabbed Noiz's cock, "let me,"

Noiz whined against Aoba's mouth as he began to move his hand. He bit Aoba's bottom lip. He rubbed against the boy's hand, begging for more. 

"Does it feel good," Aoba asked, looking up at Noiz with tender eyes. 

"Yes! Yes! Ah!" Noiz yelled. 

He pressed his lips softly against Noiz's flushed cheek. 

"Come for me, Noiz," Aoba said in an almost begging tone. 

That was it, he couldn't hold on any longer. He came across Aoba's stomach with a moan. 

"Aoba,"

"Aobaaaa," 

Noiz whined Aoba's name a few more times before collapsing on the bed beside him. 

"Maybe we can go out for dinner? To a nice 5 star restaurant," Noiz mumbled between breaths. 

"I'd like that,"

"I'd like to take you on many dates,"

Aoba blushed, a small smile appearing in the corners of his mouth, "please."

In all fairness, Noiz never thought someone like Aoba would fall for him.


End file.
